


God, save me

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, save me

 

Они так старались, чтобы никто не заметил. Сколько раз они спорили, сколько раз собирались все вместе, чтобы разработать стратегию. Наконец, было решено, что сначала к людям пойдут трое. Посмотреть, попробовать, приготовиться. И чтобы сделать все идеально - пройти жизнь человека с самого начала, с его рождения, раз уж так любопытно пожить среди людей. И только спустя много лет смогли появиться остальные. С одной стороны, что такое пара десятков человеческих лет для бессмертного? А с другой - это было самое томительное ожидание за всю историю. И пока они ждали, другие заинтересовались их авантюрой, компания сильно разрослась, поэтому они снова и снова напоминали друг другу об осторожности. И наслаждались скоростью и ювелирностью человеческой жизни.

 

Всё началось с одного поцелуя. Самого нелепого и ненужного поцелуя в истории человечества. Когда Стайлз поцеловал Дерека. Вернее, бессознательного Дерека. Сердце Стайлза стучало так громко и бешено - колотилось где-то ушах и в горле - что он никак не мог определить, бьётся ли до сих пор пульс оборотня. И что было самым нелепым для человека в луже крови и с пулей в плече, так это всепоглощающее желание поцеловать Дерека. Умирающего, или уже умершего. Стайлза накрыло острое осознание, что он не успел. Что у него не осталось ни единого шанса сказать… Что он никогда больше не… 

Стайлз сразу понял, что влюбился по уши. Но начал чего-то ждать, зачем-то томиться, смущаться при встрече. У него дрожали руки, и сердце билось сильнее. Он стал прикрываться влюблённостью в Лидию, дружбой со Скоттом, размахивать руками, спорить. И всем своим существом он ощущал надрыв, старался держаться ближе, идти рядом. Он хотел быть честным, хотел защитить. И не смог… 

Стайлз поцеловал Дерека, отпуская последнюю надежду. Он ярко ощущал, как под ладонью перестаёт толчками вытекать из страшной раны кровь, и в голове пойманной птицей билось только одно слово - «нет». 

\- Нет, нет, нет! Пожалуйста! Нет! - окровавленные пальцы скользили по коже, тело Дерека тяжело обмякло у него в руках, а он всё никак не мог заставить себя отнять ладонь от чужой груди.

Сзади тихо подошёл Айзек, присел рядом и осторожно потянул за рукав. Миссис МакКол опустилась на колени около мёртвого оборотня, взяла его за руку и закрыла глаза, прощаясь. Отец накинул форменную куртку Стайлзу на плечи, пытаясь поднять его на ноги. Колени заскользили по крови, тело Дерека сползло на пол. 

Мелисса вдруг подалась вперёд, наклонилась над Дереком и чётко сказала:

\- Он ещё жив!

\- Нет, - Айзек настороженно качнулся ближе. – Он уже на пороге.

\- Он жив, Айзек, - твёрдо возразила Мелисса и обернулась к шерифу. – Я могу помочь.

\- Айзек сказал, что он уже на пороге, мы не можем вмешиваться, - начал шериф.

\- Но в Списке его пока нет, - перебил его Айзек.

Шериф посмотрел на замершего Стайлза, чуть помедлил и кивнул. Вот это и было началом конца, когда всё покатилось к чёрту. Вокруг было много золота и цветов, казалось, Меллиса собрала все силы, чтобы помочь человеку выжить, и раны Дерека начали срастаться. Стайлз метнулся к нему и снова поцеловал, вдыхая в него жизнь… Так боги нарушили закон.

 

Хотя, на самом деле, все это началось, когда Стайлз слетел с дерева вниз головой прямо перед носом Скотта, и чуть было не получил за это битой по рёбрам. Потому что в ту ночь Стайлз никак не мог усидеть на месте, а Скотт не смог придумать повод отказаться от прогулки в лес, пока полиция искала там труп. А потом Стайлза выловил его отец, а Скотт остался в лесу совсем один, чтобы найти половину тела девушки и получить укус в бок.

Стайлз тогда внимательно осмотрел рану и предположил, что на него напала большая собака. Потому что волков нет в Калифорнии уже шестьдесят лет. Но Скотт неважно себя чувствовал, его тело лихорадило, и Стайлз намекнул, что он никому не скажет, если Скотт немножко исцелится. Надо было поддерживать легенду слабого человека, а для этого требовалось вернуть утерянный в лесу ингалятор. 

\- Я не знаю, что это было, - говорил после сумасшедшей тренировки Скотт. - Казалось, что у меня всё время мира, чтобы поймать мяч. И это ещё не всё. То, что ты видел на матче – я излечился, - это уже отголоски. Я теперь знаю, как слышать то, что не слышат другие. И чувствовать вещи.

\- Чувствовать вещи? Например?

\- Ну, например, у тебя в кармане лежит жвачка со вкусом мятного мохито.

\- Нет там у меня никакого мятного мохито… - Стайлз остановился и проверил карманы. Во внутреннем нашлась-таки старая раскрывшаяся пластинка. Он удивлённо ухмыльнулся и спросил. - Так это всё началось после укуса?

\- Может быть это просто инфекция? В момент концентрации моё тело переполнялось адреналином.

\- А знаешь, я, кажется, знаю, что это, - Стайлз остановился и строго посмотрел на Скотта. - Это особый тип инфекции.

\- Ты серьёзно?

\- Да, - Стайлз сделал паузу. - Это называется «ликантропия».

\- Это что, плохо?

\- О, да, жесть. Но только раз в месяц.

\- Раз в месяц?

\- Ага. Обычно в полнолуние. Аууууу… - Стайлз не смог сдержаться и засмеялся. Скотт обиженно толкнул его в грудь ладонью. - Эй, это же ты слышал волчий вой.

\- Вдруг с моим телом действительно что-то серьёзное?

\- Конечно, серьёзное! Ты теперь оборотень! Арррр… - Скотт молча пробирался сквозь подлесок. - Окей, это просто шутка. Да, и не пугайся, если увидишь меня в мастерской, пытающимся расплавить всё серебро, что найду. Это потому, что в пятницу полнолуние.

\- Вот, - Скотт давно нашёл приём свести подколки Стайлза к нулю. Игнорировать. Не всегда прокатывало, но почему нет. - Могу поклясться, это было здесь. Я увидел тело, побежали олени, и я уронил свой ингалятор.

\- Может, убийца перетащил тело? – предположил Стайлз.

\- Пофиг. Главное, чтобы он не стащил мой ингалятор. Он стоит восемьдесят баксов.

Стайлз обернулся, пытаясь отыскать взглядом пропавший баллончик, и увидел парня, стоящего от них шагах в десяти. Мгновение назад его тут не было! 

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – сразу агрессивно начал незнакомец. Ух, горячий, очень горячий незнакомец. Весь в чёрном, он стоял, широко расставив ноги... - Это частная территория. 

\- Прости, чувак, мы не знали, - Стайлз не знал, куда деваться от смущения.

\- Мы просто искали здесь кое-что, но… - Скотт махнул рукой. - Забудь…

Горячий незнакомец вдруг вынул руку из кармана куртки и бросил Скотту его ингалятор. Потом молча повернулся и быстро исчез в лесу. Стайлз стоял, открыв рот, и не мог поверить. 

\- Ладно, мне пора на работу, - сказал Скотт.

\- Чувак, это был Дерек Хейл! Ты помнишь, да? – поражённо начал Стайлз. - Он всего на несколько лет старше нас.

\- Помню что?

\- Его семья! Они все сгорели в пожаре лет десять назад. И они все были оборотнями.

\- Да оборотней не существует.

\- Это я тебе говорю!

\- Бог информации что ли?

\- А то! Я проверил. Они точно оборотни! Были. В живых остались только Дерек и его сестра Лора. Случайно задержались после уроков. А вот их дядюшка Питер – единственный, кто смог выползти из дома. С тех пор в коме. А Дерек с Лорой в Нью-Йорк уехали…

\- Интересно, а зачем он вернулся? – Скотт задумчиво посмотрел в сторону, куда ушёл оборотень Дерек Хейл.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Возможно, ведь, что это он тебя укусил.

\- И что?

\- И то! Ожидается, что ты должен как-то измениться!

\- Значит, мне надо… Что мне надо теперь делать?

\- Чувак, ты не понимаешь! Ты теперь можешь немного выпускать силу! Это же идеальное прикрытие! Как будто ты оборотень! Сильнее, быстрее, ловчее всех людей! Разве не утомительно всё время держать себя в рамках?

\- Ну да… - нерешительно согласился Скотт.

\- Тебе повезло! Я достану тебе всю информацию, какими способностями обладают оборотни к завтрашнему вечеру!

\- А я оставил бы всё как есть. Что-то не очень мне хочется быть оборотнем.

А потом их подкараулил накануне вернувшийся с океана Крис Аржент и сказал, что тоже хочет поиграть. Ведь в этом мире он был охотником. Скотт, снова немного сошедший с ума от Эллисон, согласился на всё и сразу. Вот это и было начало конца. Потому что боги нарушили закон.

 

А может быть, всё началось с одной грозы. Когда шериф узнал, что Джексон превратился в каниму, он долго разговаривал с ним на кухне. Остальные столпились на крыльце и ждали. Гроза была страшной, то и дело в землю били молнии, где-то загорелся лес, а Джексон лишь торжествующе щерился. Наконец, шериф замолчал, внимательно посмотрел на постоянно перетекающего в каниму Джексона и тихо сказал ему что-то такое, отчего Уиттмор весь побелел и обратился в человека. 

И тогда на землю хлынул ливень. Выгнанный из дома шерифа, Джексон мгновенно вымок под дождём, но ушёл, гордо подняв голову. Слишком красивый и вечно жаждущий влезть в драку.

\- Пригляди за ним, - устало сказал шериф Лидии. Она царственно кивнула и шагнула к лестнице. У Стайлза в руке мгновенно материализовался зонт. Шериф осуждающие покачал головой, но Стайлз не обратил на это внимания.

Все стояли и молча наблюдали, как уходят двое подростков. Им не мешали ни темнота, ни ливень, ни тусклый мигающий свет фонарей. Они шли, взявшись за руки - мокрый до нитки Джексон и не замочившая даже каблуков Лидия. Едва они скрылись в темноте, шериф ушёл в дом, а ребята остались на крыльце. Плечи их расслабились, напряжение ушло из тел.

\- Бойд, - лениво окликнула Эрика парня, тревожно взглянувшего на небо. – Ну что такое?

\- Пол оружейки вытащил, - Бойд подставил руки под струи дождя. – Надо новые молнии ковать.

\- Пожар от молнии ползёт к старому особняку Хейлов, - вдруг тревожно вскинулся Скотт, прислушиваясь к лесу сквозь шум дождя.

\- Что за патологическое стремление всех охранять, Скотт? – недовольно поморщилась Эрика.

\- Я иду туда, надо потушить огонь, пока он не расползся на пол леса, кто со мной? – решительно встал Скотт.

Несмотря на недавно высказанное неудовольствие, Эрика ловко соскочила с перил, Айзек отлепился от притолоки, а Эллисон поднялась из кресла. 

\- Мне не к лицу тусоваться вместе с подростками, - Крис насмешливо усмехнулся и ушёл в дом.

\- Не забудьте, что вам завтра в школу, - Мелисса поправила Скотту воротничок поло и недовольно покачала головой. 

\- Ну что ж, - потёр руки Стайлз, - пойдёмте и потушим огонь! Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь! 

Но когда они прибежали к месту пожара, там уже деловито двигался Дерек. Он быстрыми мощными движениями вспарывал дёрн, чтобы не дать огню продвинуться, оттаскивал сухой валежник, ломал длинные ветки близстоящих деревьев. Подростки молча включились в работу по спасению леса. Жаль, что нельзя было использовать силы на полную катушку. 

Было очень жарко, от огня несло дымом, глаза слезились. Они все уже перепачкались и вымокли, Эрика подпалила волосы и была очень зла. Треск гигантского костра заглушал все остальные звуки. И не было никакой возможности просто прекратить это.

Их маленькая команда медленно продвигалась по кругу, заступая огню дорогу, когда Дерек поймал проносившуюся мимо Эрику за руку, ещё больше пачкая её в саже.

\- Где Бойд? – прокричал он ей на ухо.

\- Молнии, блин, куёт, - огрызнулась волчица, вырвала руку и бросилась наперерез падающему дереву, которому огонь успел спалить основание.

Дерек ненадолго завис, анализируя услышанное, а потом снова шагнул к огню. Вот тогда и начался их маленький апокалипсис. Потому что боги нарушили закон.

 

Или нет, всё началось с секса. После того, как дождь залил наконец локализованный огонь, Стайлз, неловко вытирая испачканные ладони о штаны, позвал Дерека к себе. Ему же нужен был душ. Совершенно точно нужен. За спасение леса ему полагалась даже стиральная машинка и отличная гостевая комната в доме шерифа. Пока сам шериф на дежурстве, конечно.

Показав, Дереку ванную, Стайлз малодушно сбежал в свою комнату, потому что Дерек-хмурая-сволочь начал раздеваться прямо при нём. Стайлз поспешил к себе в душ и в голову навязчиво полезли картинки, чем сейчас занимается Дерек. Как он проводит пенной мочалкой по плечам, по груди, и ниже, ниже… Стайлз не сдержался и застонал. Да почему всё так сложно в этом мире? Почему нельзя просто взять и унести понравившегося человека домой? Почему нельзя просто зайти в ванную и самому намылить этого самого понравившегося человека?

Хотя почему же нельзя зайти в ванную и самому намылить? Дерек же зашёл. Посмотрел на испуганного и страдающего Стайлза, сжавшего в кулаке собственный член, взял с полочки гель для душа и шагнул под льющуюся сверху воду. А потом долго готовил его, ласкал яички, тёр соски, целовал плечи.

Кто сказал, что нельзя взять и унести понравившегося человека? Не домой, так на постель. Дерек же унёс. Или оборотням можно? Может быть, для них этот мир приготовил какие-то другие правила?

Дерек целовал его лодыжки, медленно двигаясь внутри, а Стайлз едва сдерживал материализацию крыльев, так ему было хорошо.

\- Давай, иди сюда, - тихо говорил ему Дерек. И пока Стайлз задавался нелепым под душным маревом ощущений вопросом, куда это «сюда», Дерек сам подтаскивал его к себе, прижимал теснее, ласкал руками бока.

\- Повернись, - просил Дерек, целуя его ключицы, и сам поворачивал, приподнимал, сжимал пальцами соски.

\- Давай, ещё, вот так, отлично, - шептал Дерек, насаживая его на свой член, и сам отводил ногу в сторону, раздвигал ягодицы, и тёрся животом о стояк.

\- Стайлз, - выдыхал Дерек, обхватывая его за талию и притягивая ближе, зарывался пальцами в волосы на затылке, запрокидывал ему голову, слизывал капли пота с шеи.

За окном вставало солнце, заползая в комнату золотисто-розовыми лучами. Или это Стайлз начал светиться? Дерек вцепился зубами ему в плечо и продолжил вбивать в кровать. Если он заметил способность Стайлза конкурировать с солнцем в освещении комнаты, значит всё пошло к чёрту. Потому что бог нарушил закон. 

 

А может быть, всё это началось раньше, когда внезапно оказалось, что Питер Хейл вовсе не в коме, а в достаточно хорошей форме, чтобы убивать людей. Когда неожиданно выяснилось, что Питер настолько не желает уходить в мир теней, что может даже из могилы попытаться заставить Лидию воскресить его. Лидии было скучно, поэтому она охотно поддалась, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. В конце концов, он ей всегда нравился.

Как только Питер вылез из своей могилы под старым сгоревшим домом, Крис Арджент отправился к Айзеку. Они долго шипели друга на друга, но вся их дискуссия свелась к тому, что Крис был дико недоволен, что Айзек выпустил Питера из Подземного Царства.

\- Да не выпускал я никого! – защищался Айзек. – Было пару-тройку раз, но это уже давно, и каждый случай зафиксирован в истории!

\- Тогда что делает в мире живых мёртвый Питер Хейл?

\- Да не был он мёртвым, Крис! Не было его в Списке! Он стоял на пороге. Долго стоял. Но вниз так и не шагнул.

\- Я сам проверял, Айзек. Его сердце не билось, и он был весь ледяной, - Криса передёрнуло от воспоминаний. Но спустя мгновение лицо его уже было под жёсткой маской опасного охотника.

\- Да чем он так тебе не угодил? Жалко, что ли? Живой – значит, пусть живёт.

\- Брат, - наконец устало обронил Крис. Он сел на диван и закрыл лицо руками. – Он был моим любовником лет двадцать назад.

\- И?

\- Кажется, я немного зациклился на нём. И до сих пор зациклен.

\- Оу… - Айзек насмешливо взглянул на него, а потом осторожно присел рядом с охотником. – Ну, давай посмотрим Список, вдруг я что-то не заметил. Работы, знаешь, много. Мог же пропустить. С кем не бывает. Найдём – заберу его обратно.

Крис поднял на него скептический взгляд, ясно говорящий «с тобой такого точно никогда не бывает». Айзек виновато пожал плечами и встряхнул появившийся в руке свиток. Одна сторона глухо ударилась об пол и раскатилась до самого порога.

\- Питер Хейл, - едва слышно выдохнул Айзек Списку. Тот вспыхнул золотом на мгновение и выделил два имени. Крис замер. – Нет, это тысяча семьсот восемьдесят четвёртый год, барон-старикан в Англии убит за наследство, и две тысячи пятый, мальчишка в Новой Зеландии умер от лейкемии. Твоего тут нет.

\- И ещё долго не будет, - неслышно ступая, в комнату зашёл Питер. – Я, знаете ли, планирую ходить по поверхности земли столько, на сколько хватит моих волчьих сил.

Свиток мгновенно исчез.

\- И давно ты тут? – осторожно спросил Айзек.

\- Вместе с ним пришёл. Я иногда люблю посталкерить за Крисом Аржентом, - Питер хитро сощурился. - Или за кем?

\- Наверное, нам нужно поговорить, - решительно начал Крис.

\- О да, когда на ком-то зацикливаешься, лучше всего поговорить с ним. Или всё-таки трахнуть. Я за последнее!

\- Питер!

\- Что сразу «Питер»? Я тут кого-то смутил?

\- Нет…

\- Вы нарушили закон.

\- Да…

\- Я никому не скажу.

 

А может быть, всё началось в тот день, когда девочки обнаружили на кухне Питера, задумчиво вертящего в руках яблоко с нацарапанной надписью «прекраснейшей». Эрика попыталась сразу цапнуть яблоко у Питера из рук, но тот ловко перехватил его, заставив Эрику разочарованно клацнуть зубами. Лидия взглянула на него и равнодушно взялась готовить чай. Эллисон лишь осуждающе покачала головой.

\- Как думаешь, Питер, Парис в своё время сделал верный выбор? – преувеличенно безразлично спросила Эрика.

\- Нет, это была ошибка, - так же безразлично ответил Питер, нагло ухмыляясь.

\- А что бы ты выбрал, если бы тебя попросили разрешить спор? – Эллисон присела на стул рядом с ним. – Представь, что тебе предлагают за признание какой-либо богини прекраснейшей, скажем, всегда удачную охоту.

\- Или самую красивую женщину на земле, - повела плечом Эрика. Она чуть склонила голову и взглянула из-под ресниц прямо в глаза Питеру. Тот зачарованно замер, потом с видимым усилием сморгнул наваждение и уважительно кивнул ей. Эрика недовольно поджала губы.

\- Или непобедимость. Ты выходишь из любой схватки победителем, - Лидия мягко провела рукой по плечу Питера, коснулась волос, склонилась к нему и прошептала на ухо, - никто не может тебе противостоять, Питер.

\- Если у тебя есть достаток, ты можешь не участвовать в битвах сам, не испытывать боль, не пачкаться в крови. Ты можешь позволить себе любую женщину, как бы красива она ни была, - тихо, но горячо заспорила Эллисон.

\- Зачем мужчине битвы и деньги, если у него есть любовь прекраснейшей женщины? – воскликнула Эрика.

\- Мужчине необходимы битвы для выхода адреналина, - вмешалась Лидия. – Мир покоряется сильнейшему.

\- Адреналин можно получить и на охоте, - парировала Эллисон. – И сегодня мир покоряется тому, у кого больше денег.

\- Мы в двадцать первом веке живём, в веке технологий и равнодушия ценнее любовь.

Заспорив, девушки не заметили, как яблоко было разрезано на кусочки, и опомнились только, когда Питер подкинул ломтик в воздух и поймал его ртом. Они замерли, а Питер продолжил есть яблоко.

\- Я на месте Париса отказался бы от роли судьи, - оборотень встал из-за стола и пошёл в гостиную, где сидел за компьютером Крис. Девушки удивлённо переглянулись и пошли вслед за ним. Питер присел на стол рядом с локтем охотника и поднёс один ломтик к губам мужчины. Тот, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, аккуратно взял его в рот, прожевал и потянулся за ещё одним. 

\- Вот если бы кто-нибудь за яблоко предложил мне мистера Арджента... - охотник удивлённо поднял на него взгляд. Питер повёл головой, указывая на девушек в дверях, подмигнул и неожиданно закончил. - Тогда яблоко всё равно досталось бы мне.

Арджент улыбнулся и столкнул его со стола. И это было началом конца. Потому что боги нарушили закон.

 

Нельзя, нельзя нарушать закон. Именно для того они его и придумали. Люди не должны знать, что боги существуют и живут среди людей. Иначе всему придёт конец. Масштабы катастрофы трудно представить даже богам.

Но иногда так случается, что закон выветривается из головы, как будто его и не было. Когда в город снова приходят те, кто убивает оборотней, и начинают свою охоту, Стайлз не может усидеть на месте. Как только слышатся первые выстрелы, он бросается в лес на поиски Дерека. А тот, уходя от преследователей, несётся дальше от города, уводя их от своей стаи. По всем правилась охоты на волков, они загоняют его на отвесную скалу, у подножия которой столько камней, что легендарная волчья регенерация точно не справится. И когда Дерек уже летит вниз, он успевает судорожно выдохнуть последнюю молитву.

\- Господи! Спаси меня...

Стайлз поймал его уже у самого дна. Крепко обхватил руками и мягко опустился на камни. Дерек слабо застонал - по лопаткам медленно расползались аконитовые витки отравления, голень была рассечена до кости, на животе - огромная рваная рана.

\- Чувак, ты же не умрёшь, правда? Мне как бы прошлого раза хватило, - заторопился Стайлз.

\- Да куда я от тебя денусь, - прошипел Дерек сквозь зубы. - Нужен аконит. Спину задели.

\- Я сейчас... - Стайлз золотым росчерком взметнулся вверх, и уже через минуту сидел у ног Дерека с полными горстями аконитовых пуль. - Чувак, у Кейт они были в отдельной коробочке, не больше десятка, а у этих целый ящик...

\- Надо предупредить Айзека, Эрику и Бойда.

\- Как избирательно, Дерек, - сощурился Стайлз. - А Скотт и Джексон?

\- А мой дядя? – парировал Дерек, отбирая у него пулю.

\- Из всей этой толпы смогут убить только Питера, - Стайлз отобрал пулю обратно и быстро расковырял её, высыпав содержимое на плоский камень. С минуту порывшись по карманам, Стайлз нашёл спички и поджёг аконит. Он бесцеремонно дёрнул Дерека за плечо, чтобы тот наклонился, и сдул пепел ему на рану. Дерек лишь зашипел.

\- Дай мне телефон, я позвоню Питеру, - попросил он минуту спустя.

\- Он уже в безопасности…

\- Где?

\- У мистера Арджента. Надо выбираться отсюда. Охотники собирались спуститься проверить насколько классно они тебя убили, - Стайлз склонился над Дереком и потянул его к себе, чтобы подставить плечо.

\- Стайлз, ты Супермен? – спросил Дерек, с трудом переваливаясь через камень.

\- Не, чувак, я Бэтмен, - усмехнулся Стайлз, пыхтя под его рукой.

\- Бэтмен использует всякие крутые гаджеты, чтобы летать, - не согласился Дерек.

\- У меня нет такого крутого плаща, как у Супермена.

\- Не Человек-паук, - продолжил Дерек, задумчиво кося на него глазом. – Не Железный Человек. Не Зелёный фонарь. Не Шторм. Какие у нас есть ещё супергерои?

\- Я не супергерой, Дерек…

\- Ты бог Олимпа, - перебил его Дерек. Он остановился, вынуждая Стайлза тоже притормозить. – Что вы делаете здесь, на земле?

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? 

Дерек безразлично пожал плечами и шагнул вперёд, уже не опираясь на Стайлза. С каждым шагом его походка выравнивалась, а плечи расправлялись, сбрасывая болезненный спазм.

\- Ты должен сам решить, надо ли мне знать. Это же твоя тайна, - он обернулся на мгновение и махнул рукой, - идём.

\- Мы пришли из любопытства, - сказал Стайлз спине Дерека. Тот остановился и обернулся. – Нам показалось, что здесь куда интереснее жить.

\- Ну и как? Интереснее?

\- Здесь всё по-другому. На Олимпе все давно разучились чувствовать. А здесь… Здесь мы живые… Вы делаете нас живыми…

 

Нельзя нарушать закон. Люди не должны знать, что боги на самом деле существуют и живут среди людей. Но оборотни – не совсем люди. Может быть им – можно?..

А может быть, боги ничего и не нарушали. Потому что законы пишут они сами.


End file.
